


A Second Chance

by GrumpyBookworm



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Additional characters will be added - Freeform, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, hopefully epic, opportunity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBookworm/pseuds/GrumpyBookworm
Summary: Two months after the Royal Cotillion, Ben invites Uma, Harry, and Gil to Auradon to give them a second chance. However, they aren't being sent there alone. Enter the daughters of Morgana, Scar, and Anastasia. They never thought they'd be chosen to attend Auradon. It turns out that it's not the picnic that they thought it would be. As these friends deal with social pressures, no-magic life, and potential romances, suspicious activities begin to occur. When these three friends are shoved into the unlikely heroes position, will they be able to save it?(I'm so bad at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Descendants. It is owned by Disney. I do own Mora, Carla, and Stacey though!
> 
> Note: This takes place after Descendants 2. If you don't want to be spoiled, I don't recommend reading until you've seen the film.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to know what you guys think of this story!

“Are you really sure we should be doing this?” said a nervous voice behind me. 

“For the last time Stacey, yes we’re doing this. Everything is going to be fine,” I growled back. If I had to listen to that girl worry one more time, I was going to scream. 

“But what if Maleficent or her goons catch us? I don’t think I’d be able to handle their wrath,” Stacey nervously fiddled with a lock of her long red hair. 

“Maleficent is currently in Auradon playing the role of lizard. Besides, Carla scoped out the place this morning. It’s totally abandoned. The goblins are living in their coffee shop, Evil Queen and her crew are holed up in some dingy hole somewhere planning their next idiotic attempt at freedom, and Mal is off being a princess. No one will be home to catch us,” I sounded like I was talking to a toddler. 

“But why can’t we do this at your, Carla’s, or my place? Maleficent’s castle just gives me the creeps,” Stacey ran in her heels to stand besides me. I rolled my eyes and moved a bit to give her room. 

“Stacey relax. If anyone shows up to ruin our night, Carla will rip them a new one. Now did you bring the food?” I asked in an attempt to distract the redhead from her many anxieties. 

Stacey squealed with excitement, “Of course. I have sandwiches, some chips from your aunt’s shop, water, and most importantly….cookies!”

“How on Earth did your father get the dough to bake cookies? Stuff like that isn’t cheap, and it also doesn’t last long,” I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“My aunt hooked us up,” Stacey explained. 

Stacey, or Stacia Tremaine as she was born, was the daughter of Anastasia. One-half of Cinderella’s legendary evil stepsisters. A question that was often brought up with said stepsister is why she and her family were even on the Isle of the Lost. Anastasia and Cinderella had patched up their relationship during a debacle involving the Fairy Godmother’s wand, time travel, and a baker. It was clear from the way that Stacey had been raised that she was not fit for Isle life. Where most denizens of the Isle preferred dark colors and leather, Stacey gravitated towards pink and floral fabrics. Stacey treated people with kindness and likes to see the best in others. As such most people on the Isle treated her like crap, I had taken her under my wing and had actually grown to like the girl. 

“It helps to have family in high places,” I said with a sarcastic grin. 

Stacey smiled back but instantly froze up at the sight before her. The Bargain Castle. It looked even more abandoned than it had been when the Mistress of All Evil had called it home. I had never been in the place, but I had heard that it was a sight to behold. Granted goblins had ransacked the place when it became clear that the family was never returning, but I had it on good authority that the main room remained unchanged. I grabbed Stacey’s hand and dragged her into the castle. As I listened to her whines, I looked around the castle. 

If it had a complete remodel and was located not on the Isle, it might be a decent place to live. The bottom of the castle had been transformed into some kind of store, but I figured that the owner wouldn’t mind. After all, we were heading up. I trudged up the stairs with Stacey behind me. Once we reached the top, I let go of Stacey’s hands. 

If I had to be forced to watch the Royal Cotillion, I would at least do it in the best place on the Isle. The room looked exactly like Maleficent and crew had left it. The furniture was there, for the most part. Stacey put the bag of food she was carrying on a nearby table. I turned to see a figure sprawled out on the couch watching the red carpet on Maleficent’s television set.  
“Oh hey! What took you guys so long? I was about to take a cat nap,” said the figure on the couch. 

Said figure was Carla, the daughter of Scar. Now I’m sure you’re wondering how Scar, a lion, could have a human child? Well the answer is simple. When the heroes began to round up the villains, a spell had been placed on the portion of animals evildoers so that they could assume human form whenever they wanted. It was the one spell that worked on the island. As such, Carla could turn into a lioness if she wished. She had dark brown skin, a few shades darker than my own, and matching eyes. Her defining feature, however, was her long brown hair. It was big, wavy, and resembled a lion’s mane. Carla never did anything with it, so it retained it’s shape. 

“Move over. I didn’t listen to Miss Priss’s whining only to sit on the floor!” I ordered. Carla begrudgingly sat up and moved over to make room for the two of us. 

“You never answered my question as to why we had to watch the Cotillion here,” said Stacey as she sat down and handed us each a plate of food. 

“Because my place is my aunt’s place. Trust me, you do not want to be there. Besides, the only television will be taken up by Harry Hook and his frat. Carla’s family lives in a rock with no TV. Ergo we will take residence in Maleficent’s place,” I said as I scarfed down the sandwich. 

“It’s not like anyone is going to come up here. This room is locked and only those who know where the key is can get in,” added Carla. 

My blood seethed at the mention of my aunt. See I was the daughter of Morgana. You don’t know who that is? Well neither does the rest of the world. My mother is Ursula’s younger, and crazier, sister. She’s best known for tricking Ariel’s eldest daughter into attempting to steal her grandfather’s trident. It didn’t go well. Morgana went down unmentioned in the history books. Everyone knew who Ursula and Uma were, but Morgana and Mora? No. My mother and aunt lived together despite their hatred for each other. This meant that I lived above Ursula’s Fish and Chips in a room that I shared with Uma. 

“Mora? Hello?” said Stacey with a questioning look on her face. 

“What?” I asked as I was pulled from my thoughts. 

“I asked you if you’ve heard from your cousin? Last I heard her plan to get the Fairy Godmother’s wand didn’t go so well,” said Carla in a curious tone. 

“Ha! That witch would willingly talk to Mal before she came to me. It’s not like we hang in the same crowds. She’s off trying to live her idiotic dreams of fame and fortune. I, on the other hand, would like to survive this lovely trash heap that we call home. Whoops! I meant prison,” I rolled my eyes and looked back at the TV screen. 

While the three of us had been talking, the red carpet had seemingly ended. We had now moved on to the Royal Cotillion. Why this was being filmed was anyone’s guess. In all my seventeen years I’d learned one thing, Auradon loved to film how luxurious, classy, and hypocritical they were as people. The color scheme was also awful. Why the royals were obsessed with those hideous colors was anyone’s guess.

“What’s the point of this thing again?” asked Carla. 

“Mal will officially be crowned a Lady of the Court! EEK! I’m so happy for her!” squealed Stacey. 

“Yeah. Woo,” Carla and I rolled our eyes.

“I’m sure that King Ben will eventually get us all over to Auradon someday!” Stacey sounded as if she were talking about herself. 

“Honestly he’s better off leaving us here. We all know the chaos that this Isle is capable of. If I were him, I’d keep those four as the only Villain Kids in Auradon. No one gets hurt. We all stay in our bubbles of contentment,” I said with a stern look on my face. 

“But don’t you want the chance to be more?” Stacey looked at me with her wide green eyes. 

“Be more than what? The daughter of a D-List villain who no one remembers? I’m good,” I said a bit too harshly. 

I turned away from Stacey’s hurt face to see someone very familiar enter the ballroom. Apparently we had missed Mal’s grand entrance. It was totally fine with me as she looked hideous in that dress. But no. My blood boiled at the sight of my cousin. She was standing in the middle of the Cotillion with King Ben on her arm. She looked beautiful. Her braids were pulled back into a bun and her dress was gorgeous. 

“I know that I’m behind on the latest gossip but I’m pretty sure that Uma and Ben have significant others?” Carla furrowed her brows at the sight of Uma and Ben making puppy eyes at each other.

“Totally. Mal and Ben are dating, and Uma and Harry are also dating. I don’t understand why they would betray them like that?” Stacey looked to me for the answers.  
“Oh please! She's using her mom’s idiotic plan. She hypnotized Prince Ben into falling in love with her, because it worked SO well the first time. I’m calling it now. Mal’s gonna True Love’s Kiss him and break the spell,” I said as I glared at my cousin’s smiling face. 

Carla’s ears perked up at something Uma said, “Did she just say let the denizens of the Isle free?” 

“Don’t start picking out the drapes for your castle. It’s not going to work,” I said. Uma was many things. She was smart, beautiful, athletic, and a real charmer. However she did lack one thing, the ability to think long-term. I, fortunately, was known for thinking ahead. Uma failed to get rid of Mal and her friends. If she really wanted to set us free, she would have gotten Mal out of the picture first. 

True to my word, Ben was free from the mind control after Mal began to mack on him. I rolled my eyes and gestured to the TV as I gave a pointed look at Carla. It was tragic how generic Uma’s plan had been. Did she really think that Mal was just going to buy the fact that her boyfriend dumped all of a sudden for a girl he met that morning? Huh that was how Mal and Ben got together. I’ve gotta give Uma credit. She certainly knew how to hit a person where it hurts. 

“MORA!” I flinched at Stacey’s scream. 

I watched as my cousin jumped over the railing on the boat they were on. I watched closely. Was the girl expecting to swim back to the Isle? Did she forget about the magical barrier or something? I looked to gage what the others were thinking. Stacey had her mouth open and seemed to be in utter shock. Carla just looked bored. I was somewhere in the middle. I was used to Uma’s drama queen antics but this was something….new. As I was watching, my cousin was eaten up by a giant cloud of mist. When the dust cleared, my jaw dropped. 

“Guys….do you see the giant that is now my cousin?” I asked. 

“Uh-huh. Do you guys see the tentacles?” Carla asked in return. 

“THE WORLD WILL KNOW MY NAME!” yelled Uma to the boat. Why they were still filming this when they should be leaving in terror was anyone’s guess. 

“Oh please! At least people know your mom exists,” I scoffed at my cousin. 

Stacey reached for the remote on the table in front of us and turned the volume. She turned to face us with a surprisingly serious look on her face. For such a light-hearted girl, Stacey had her serious moments. She made a noise in her throat that made it clear a discussion was to be had. 

“Guys, I want us to make a promise to each other,” said Stacey in a firm tone. 

“A promise? What for?” asked Carla. 

“If the three of us ever get sent over to Auradon, I want us to promise each other that we won’t let it change our friendship. I want us to always be able to depend on each other no matter what happens,” From the way she spoke, it was clear that this had been on her mind for a while. 

“Duh! Our friendship won’t die just because we’d be going to a school filled with hypocritical, snobby, and overly happy teenagers. We’ve been friends for years and that’s not going to stop anytime soon,” I said as I placed a hand on Stacey’s to ease her thoughts. 

“Yeah! Who else is going to slap you back to Earth when you’re getting too nervous?” Carla joked. 

“Thanks guys! I just wanted to be sure,” Stacey smiled with thanks. Stacey had the kind of smile that brightened your day no matter the circumstances.

“No problem! Now I believe we have to get back to watching my cousin make an utter fool out of herself!” I smiled at the sight of my cousin getting her tentacles kicked by a giant dragon. 

As we settled in to watch the insanity, what Stacey had said began to nestle it’s way into my thoughts. Would Auradon really change me? I didn’t think so. I’m always going to be the bitter, sarcastic, black sheep of my family. I don’t see how that would change just because I was in a land with better opportunities. Besides, it’s not like I have some big legacy to overcome. My mom got beat by a thirteen year old. It’s pretty easy to overcome that. Though by the sight of my cousin swimming back to the Isle, it was clear that we wouldn’t be getting an invite to Auradon anytime soon. 

That was just how I wanted it. I didn't want to go, right?


	2. Mail Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Descendants. It belongs to Disney

Two Months Later

Mora’s POV

If you asked me what I hated most in the world, only three things would appear on that list. They would be Uma, Aunt Ursula, and Family Dinner Night. Unfortunately for me, Family Dinner Night was a weekly occasion. 

As I washed the dishes from the dinner rush, I listened to the sounds of my mom and aunt arguing. Most of the time they avoided each other like the plague, but being trapped on the Isle for the rest of their lives had forced them together. My mom and I used to live by ourselves in a secluded apartment unbeknownst to the rest of the Isle. However we soon began to run out of money. What was the natural solution? Move in with her hated sister and her brat child of course!   
In an attempt to patch up relations between the two sisters, Ursula had decided to make Family Dinner Night a mandatory event for all involved. Needless to say that it did not turn out as intended. The night usually began in awkward silence as we ate quietly. Ursula would make a snide remark about the days when she lived in the palace, and my mom would remind her of her failure. The two would start fighting and ignore Uma and me. When we had been younger, Uma and I didn’t really talk. We began to argue more and more as we got older. 

Speak of the devil, Uma strolled into the kitchen of the Chip Shoppe. I rolled my eyes and dried off my hands on a nearby towel. Ever since she had swam back from her failed attempt to take over Auradon, Uma had been missing almost all of her shifts at the Shoppe. Carla had told me that she spent most of her days on her pirate ship sailing around the Isle. So in order to not set off the Sea Witch’s temper, guess who was working their butt off?

“Gee Mora, thanks for covering my shifts today! I’m so glad that you’re helping keep my mom’s temper under control,” I said out loud. 

“Aww is someone feeling under appreciated,” Uma smirked as she twirled her braids around her finger. “I see the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all.”

I gritted my teeth and moved into the Chip Shoppe. Since our apartment wasn’t big enough to fit a proper dining room, we did Family Dinner Night in the Shoppe. Uma followed me out and flipped the sign to say that it was closed. 

“I was with my crew, in case you were wondering, discussing some important plans,” Uma moved to stand by my side. She was clearly trying to get a rise out of me. It was her favorite pastime as of late. She loved to remind me that she was the daughter of Ursula and I was merely the daughter of the Ursula wannabe as she calls my mom.

I gave her a blank look and said, “I didn’t care really. As long as you’re away from me, I’m happy.”

I turned my head to hear the sounds of feet coming down the stairs. Uma and I put our fight to rest as we prepared to greet our mothers. Though we didn’t get along, we did help each other look our best. If there was one thing that our moms had grilled into us over the years, it was that appearance is crucial. I pointed to Uma’s hat and she adjusted it so that it fit normally on her head. She pointed to my ponytail and I reached to take it out. My long hair fell in light waves down to my waist. Though my hair was naturally white in color, it did have lavender streaks running through it. 

A familiar voice bellowed as they entered the Chip Shoppe, “There she is! UMA! Why didn't you show up for your shift today!” 

If one were to take a glance at Ursula, you would not think that this was the legendary Sea Witch. Her short white hair had grown to little past her shoulders, her once healthy skin had taken on the signs of years working at her restaurant, and her signature red lips were a thing of the past. Ursula had traded in her tentacles for a pair of legs long ago. She could still use her tentacles but feet were the preferred method of travel.

“Mom! I was, uh, working on something important!” said Uma nervously. Ever since she had returned from the Cotillion incident, Ursula had been keeping a closer eye on Uma. She hated having a daughter who was a failure. 

“More important than keeping the family business alive?” Ursula raised an eyebrow. I looked to Uma. This was a side to my aunt that I had never seen before. Ursula used to praise Uma for having the initiative to go after what she wanted in life. I was the one who was usually barked at about shifts. Uma would only be asked to do the night shift. Now I was receiving less attention, and Uma was getting the leash tightened. 

“Give her a break Ursy! The poor girl’s probably planning another insane plan at world domination after her failed attempt at the Cotillion,” Mom set down a plate of hush guppies on one of the tables in the Shoppe. 

My mother had fared better when it came to the taxing lifestyle for those who had been punished on the Isle. Her hair had grown to about her mid-back and seemed to fade into a shade of gray. Her skin still had a somewhat healthy glow to it, probably because she never worked in the restaurant, and managed to stay free of the stress that comes with Isle life. Like my aunt, she had traded in her tentacles for legs. Though, if I was going to be honest, there was really no difference given how tall my mom was. 

Uma blushed and was suddenly interested in the ends of her shoes. On one hand, I did feel bad for her. If there was anything worse than failing to take over Auradon, it was having to return to your prison and live down the failure. Then I remembered that it was Uma and I didn’t feel bad for her at all. 

“I’m sure you’d know all about failure given how successful your attempt at domination was,” Ursula sneered at her sister. 

“Because your attempt was so much better! At least I didn’t get shish-kebabed!” yelled Mom. It was pretty easy to set off my mom and aunt. They weren’t known for their small tempers.

“Oh please! I fought back against that stupid Prince! You didn’t even try to get away when Triton was freezing you!” My aunt had abandoned all thoughts of dinner. Her full attention would now be devoted to the fight she had instigated. 

“If you hadn’t freaked out over your ‘poor little poopsies’, we might be in the palace right now having an actual meal!” Mom yelled back. She too had abandoned the fact that we were in the middle of Family Dinner Night. 

Ignoring Uma, I put a hush guppy on a plate and went to a separate table to watch my mom and aunt go at it. Uma also grabbed a hush guppy and sat down across from me at the table I was at. These fights could go on forever. I would poke fun at Uma, but I was in no mood to do so tonight. I had worked three shifts today and any energy I had left would be used to take me to my bed. 

Suddenly, a knock at the door drew our attention. No one came to the Chip Shoppe when it was closed. Anyone who did had a death wish or forgot something during the day. Needless to say, this was something that didn’t happen all too often. I took one bite of my hush guppy and went to the door. Uma snapped her fingers at our bickering elders. Uma pointed to the door. Mom straightened up and erased any sense of anger from her face. Aunt Ursula didn’t do that. She faced the door with a snarl on her face.

Turning away from them, I opened the door to find…..an official from Auradon? He was wearing a yellow and blue suit that was beyond tacky. He looked at my aunt in fear and was confused by the presence of my mom. I rolled my eyes and noticed that the man was holding two scrolls in his hands. I pulled him into the Shoppe and made it clear to the rest of my family to play nice. 

“Um can I help you?” I asked the man.

“Uh-y-y-yes. I have messages for a Miss Uma and a Miss Mora?” The man appeared to be sweating from the fact that he was standing next to the Sea Witch of legend.   
Uma got up from her spot at the table and joined me. She grabbed the scroll that was handed to her and began reading eagerly. I tentatively reached for mine. I held it cautiously. I wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t poison me or not. I shot my mom a questioning glance. She merely shrugged at me and gestured for me to read. 

Looking down, I didn’t need to read very far to know what was going on. I merely saw the words ‘King Ben’ and I could feel my pulse begin to race. No. No. No. This couldn’t be happening. I didn’t ask for this. Why? I took a few deep breaths and continued to read the scroll. It was official and I hated it. 

I was to Auradon Prep in two days. 

If I wasn’t scared enough, the look on my aunt’s and Uma’s faces was enough to scare me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Descendants. It belongs to Disney

I stared at the letter. It’s golden calligraphy and blue detailing set me on edge. This was never what I wanted. I didn’t want the chance to go to Auradon. My life was fine here. No one paid attention to the forgotten half of everyone’s favorite Sea Witch’s family. All eyes were on Ursula and Uma. But going to Auradon? I’d stand out. People may not know me exactly, but they’d know where I came from. I’d be lumped in with the likes of Uma. I could feel my chest tightening. I needed to be on my own right now. 

I bolted from the Chip Shoppe and up the two flights of stairs that made up our house until I reached the roof. Whenever I needed a place to think, this was where I came. I could just sit on the flat, concrete surface and stare out over the aisle. You could see most of the aisle from this place, and it was just the way I liked it. I held my head in my hands and let out a sigh. 

“What’s got you so down?” asked Carla as she crawled up onto the roof besides me. She was always doing this. The only daughter amongst nine older brothers, Carla tended to avoid her home at all costs. 

I began to twirl a lock of my hair around my finger, “I got….some news.”

“Funny you say that,” Carla pulled a sheet of paper from the back pocket of her pants. It appeared to be a...scroll? I pulled out my own in order to compare the two. Carla opened her scroll, it’s words containing the same message as my own. She was going to Auradon Prep with me. 

“Did any of your brothers get invited?” 

“Those dorks? Nope. Just me. Dad was so proud. He even began filling my head with details about ways that I could avenge him and take Auradon for ourselves. You?” 

“Uma got invited. No doubt she’s going to be plotting with Aunt Ursula. I’ve been avoiding my mom. I don’t want to hear about how we have the chance to be the villains we were meant to be.” 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m not about to say that,” said my mom’s signature crackly voice. 

I turned around to see my mom walking across the roof. She had this bizarre look on her face. I couldn’t tell what it was. Could it be...love? 

“Hey Carla? Could you, um, go tell Stacey the news? I’m sure she’ll be delighted.” 

“Sure. You coming later?”

“Um yeah,” I said while keeping my focus on my mom. “I just need to talk with my mom first.” 

Carla rolled her eyes and began to climb down the side of our restaurant. My mother took her place and sat besides me. I couldn’t remember the last time that the two of us had actually been this close to each other. We were always so busy with the shoppe. Even when we had been living on our own, I was always focused on doing my own thing as opposed to spending time with my mom. 

“I ever tell you about your grandmother?” 

“You told me that she was an awful woman who hated you and praised Aunt Ursula. She may or may not be the reason you have issues.” 

“Well yes, all of that is true. But what I’ve never told you is that your grandmother had an incredible sense of self. She knew her strengths and weaknesses better than anyone I’ve known.” 

“And why was this a necessary conversation?” 

“Because I see that in you Mora. You’ve known who you are since you were a toddler. You’ve always been more mature than the other Isle kids. Intelligent, witty, and beautiful if I don’t mean to say so myself. Mora I’ve seen the potential in you. You could be so much more.” 

“Ok this is either a motivational speech or you’re about to tell me about the potential villain I could be.” 

“Mora I know you’ve grown up invisible. No one remembers me, and therefore no one knows who you are. But don’t look at it as a bad thing,” It was a good thing I didn’t. “You don’t have a massive family legacy to uphold. I guess what I’m saying is, I want you to go to Auradon. Give yourself the chance to be more.” 

“Why aren’t you telling to me to go steal the stupid wand or something?” 

“Because I know how it feels to have a mother put enormous pressure on a child. Those years where your aunt and I practiced magic were some of the toughest in my life. I could feel the expectations weighing me down. I don’t want that for you. I know I haven’t been the best mother to you, but I’ve always cared about you. You’re the one person in my life who’s never criticized me.” 

“Thanks Mom. I guess I just can’t wrap my head around why you’re actually being nice. As far as I know, you haven’t regretted what landed you here in the Isle.” 

Morgana looked at her daughter square in the face, “I know. And while I don’t regret doing what I’ve done, I also recognize that my time has passed. Perhaps because I was never at the level of Ursula, Maleficent, or even Cruella de Vil were has allowed me to open my eyes in a way that they haven’t. They’re still hanging on to the glory days in hopes of achieving former glory. Your generation is the future. I’m setting aside my own biases to focus on you.” 

“Wow,” said Mora. “I honestly didn’t think you were capable of that. You aren’t telling me to be good are you?” 

“Not precisely. I’m telling you to be yourself. I’m also going to warn you, though I’m sure you already know this. Ursula and Uma are plotting something. I don’t know what it is, but I know it’s going to be big knowing their desire to be theatrical. I want you to come out on top. Show Uma that you aren’t someone to overlook. If that means playing for the heroes, then you do whatever it takes. Own up to your potential.” 

“Thanks for the warning Mom. I will. I can’t believe I’m going to say this but I might actually miss you,” said Mora as she shot her mom a warm smile. 

“Alright now run along to Stacey’s before this gets too sappy. I better go yell at your aunt some more.”

Mora nodded and began to climb down the roof. She knew the way to Stacey’s by heart. Besides she need to talk strategy with her girls. Something was telling her that Stacey got a letter too. She didn’t know how or why, but she just knew. Together the three of them would be an unstoppable trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is back! I was honestly shocked at how popular it was. Needless to say the wheels started turning and I have a layout for the story. Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
